Symphoni Cinta
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Simfoni kebahagiaan yang mengalun indah seketika menjadi simfoni pengantar kematian. Seketika kehampaan mengisi hari-harinya. Simfoni kesepian dan kesedihan terus mengisi harinya./Re-edit/3 Chapter/RnR/Arigatou :*/Complete
1. Chapter 1 - Simfoni Duka

**#SaveTheDate**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for Odes Senpai birthday 28'02'15**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Symphoni Cinta**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Itachi.U. Oki (OC)**

**Chara : Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha Madara, Sabaku Sashi (OC)**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, abal, gaje, maksa, ancur, typo anywhere, eyd sekenanya, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Simfoni kebahagiaan yang mengalun indah seketika menjadi simfoni pengantar kematian. Seketika kehampaan mengisi hari-harinya. Simfoni kesepian dan kesedihan terus mengisi harinya.

**.**

**.**

*****Happy Reading*****

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Simfoni Duka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin menerpa wajah sendu gadis cantik keturunan Indonesia bernama Oki. Helaian rambut sehitam arangnya pun ikut berkibar dimainkan oleh angin. Di tempat ini, tempat kedua orang tuanya berbaring di dalam tanah, ia menatap nanar batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Batu nisan yang terukir nama ayah dan ibunya. Cairan bening itu tak sanggup lagi ia bendung, dan akhirnya mengalir turun dari sudut-sudut matanya dan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

'Buaaagh'

Oki terjatuh setelah dengan susah payah berusaha turun dari kursi rodanya. Rasa sakit yang masih menjalar di kakinya bahkan tak dihiraukannya. Ia beringsut dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, menyeret badan dan kakinya agar lebih dekat dengan ukiran batu nisan itu.

Setelah dengan susah payah menyeret badannya, akhirnya ia dapat menggapai batu nisan itu. Ia peluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya dan ia tumpahkan semua emosi yang sedari tadi dirasakannya.

"Hiks ... hiks ... Ibu, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada keluarga kita? Hiks ...," tangisnya sambil memeluk erat batu nisan ibunya.

"Kenapa saat kebahagiaan sudah ada di depan mataku, semua itu harus terjadi?" lanjutnya masih dengan isak tangis yang sama. Isak tangis yang sangat memilukan.

"Apa aku tak berhak merasakan kebahagiaan itu? Apa salahku ibu? Apa salah keluarga kita? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam mempermainkan kehidupanku? Huuuuuu ... hiks ... hiks ... hiks ...," semua pertanyaan itu keluar saja dari mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang tak kan bisa di jawab oleh benda mati dihadapannya itu.

Oki beralih ke batu nisan di sebelahnya. Batu nisan yang terukir nama ayahnya. Ia lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pada nisan ibunya. Ia peluk erat nisan itu seolah sedang memeluk ayahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia lontarkan pertanyaan yang takkan mampu di jawab oleh batu nisan itu.

"Ayah, kenapa secepat ini kalian meninggalkan aku? Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkanku ikut bersama kalian? Kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini?" isak tangisnya makin meledak, saat ia sadari kenyataan pahit itu.

Matahari senja sudah mulai membenamkan diri. Tapi Oki, yang hatinya tengah rapuh, masih setia pada posisinya. Ia terus menangis, meraung, dan memaki takdir yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu masih berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Saat kebahagiaan tengah menanti di depan matanya, tapi sebuah kejadian di luar dugaan membuat semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Kebahagiaan yang dinanti, kini hanya menjadi kenangan pahit.

Flash Back On

Di sebuah hotel mewah di pulau Bali, tengah berlangsung pesta pertunangan antara pewaris Tokyo Entertaint dengan pewaris dari Indonesian Fiction Group. Pertunangan antara Uchiha Itachi dari Jepang dan Oki dari Indonesia. Perayaan itu sekaligus dilakukan atas terbentuknya kerja sama antar kedua negara.

.

.

.

Oki dan Itachi sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Takdir mempertemukan mereka saat Itachi yang begitu menyukai musik klasik melihat pertunjukkan musik di Tokyo. Ia terpukau dengan permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh Oki. Permainan biola yang sangat indah dan juga menyentuh hatinya, juga seluruh penonton yang memadati aula pertunjukan.

Permainan biola seorang komponis zion bernama _**Itzhak Perlman**_. Itachi juga pernah mendengar soundtrack biola itu pada sebuah film yang berjudul _**Schindler's List**_. Tak disangka ia bisa mendengar langsung permainan biola yang menyayat hati itu, dari seorang _Violis_ asal Indonesia. Simfoni yang keluar dari alunan biola itu, mampu membawa para penonton termasuk Itachi ke sisi gelap mereka. Membiarkan semua emosi tumpah dalam deraian air mata. Itachi dapat membayangkan kalau biola itu menangis.

Itachi yang sangat terpukau akan permainan biola Oki, membuatnya ingin mengenal Oki lebih dalam. Saat pertunjukkan selesai, Itachi tanpa ragu mendekati Oki dan berkenalan dengannya. Oki pun menyambut hangat niat baik Itachi. Karena pada dasarnya, Oki adalah orang yang terbuka dan sangat senang apabila bisa mendapatkan banyak teman.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa_ Itachi _desu_," ucap Itachi setelah berhadapan dengan Oki seraya membungkuk kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Oki.

"_Watashi wa_ Oki _desu_," balas Oki membalas jabatan tangan Itachi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk.

"Aku sangat terpukau dengan permainan biolamu. Bukankah itu alunan biola soundtrack film _**Schindler's List**_?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Kalau tidak salah komponisnya ...," ucapan Itachi menggantung, tampak sedang berpikir.

"_**Itzhak Perlman**_," jawab Oki disertai seuntas senyum yang sangat manis di pandangan Itachi.

"Kau tau, kau sangat mengagumkan Oki-_san_. Kau bisa membawakan permainan biola yang sangat menyentuh. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini," ucap Itachi panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar yang menunjukkan kekaguman.

"Ah, _arigatou_ Itachi-_san_. Anda terlalu berlebihan," ucap Oki merendah.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu Oki-_san_, panggil saja Itachi-_kun_, dan aku juga akan memanggilmu Oki-_chan_. Bagaimana, setuju?" ucap Itachi menginterupsi.

"Um, baiklah," balas Oki disertai anggukan.

Merekapun terlibat perbincangan, sampai akhirnya mereka tau, kalau mereka belajar di Universitas yang sama di Tokyo. Banyak hal yang mereka perbincangkan, seolah mereka adalah sahabat karib yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Mulai dari musik, komposer, aransemen lagu, sampai hal yang sedikit pribadi.

Bagi Itachi, sosok Oki cukup menyenangkan karena semua hal yang mereka perbincangkan cukup menarik antusias mereka. Dan bagi Oki, sosok Itachi juga menyenangkan karena sifatnya yang cukup terbuka.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin dekat dan semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Itachi sering melihat pertunjukkan Oki, dan setelahnya mereka selalu terlibat perbincangan yang menyenangkan. Lama-kelamaan, mereka mulai mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan.

Ketika liburan semester mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengisi liburannya. Itachi pun sudah pernah mengajak Oki ke rumahnya, untuk dikenalkan kepada kedua orang tua Itachi. Oki pun juga sudah pernah memperkenalkan kepada kedua orang tuanya meski hanya lewat media _skype_. Itachi sudah berjanji pada Oki, akan melamarnya setelah Oki menyelesaikan studinya di Jepang. Dan saat itu kini telah tiba.

.

.

.

Sebagai pembukaan perayaan pesta pertunangan dan kerja sama antar dua negara, Oki diberi penghormatan khusus untuk menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan biola. Gesekan-gesekan pada senar biola mengalunkan simfoni yang sangat indah. Karena hari ini adalah hari bahagianya, ia memainkan alunan musik bernuansa ceria dan mampu memberi semangat. Ia memperdengarkan alunan lagu berjudul "_Somewhere_" yang pernah dibawakan oleh _CIRC_.

Semua mata tertuju pada pertunjukkan memukau yang dimainkan oleh pewaris tunggal Indonesian Fiction Group tersebut. Gesekan demi gesekan biolanya mengeluarkan simfoni yang memberi kesan ceria dan semangat yang mengalir pada masing-masing jiwa tamu yang hadir pada pesta tersebut. Mereka berdecak kagum akan kepiawaian Oki dalam memainkan alat musik itu. Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema di aula hotel tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan pertunjukkan yang diberikan Oki, inilah saatnya Komisaris utama Indonesian Fiction Group mengumumkan pertunangan putri tunggalnya dengan pewaris Tokyo Entertaint, sekaligus kerja sama yang mereka jalin. Gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar di aula hotel saat berita bahagia itu disampaikan.

Acara berlanjut ke pesta dansa. Lagu yang dipilih adalah _From this Moment – Shania Twain_. Suara alat-alat musik klasik yang beradu, mengalun lembut mengiringi setiap hentakan kaki-kaki yang tengah berdansa. Liriknya yang penuh cinta membawa setiap pasangan dansa untuk kembali kepada kenangan manis saat bersama dengan pasangan. Suasana romantis begitu terasa oleh beberapa pasang kekasih yang tengah berdansa. Termasuk pasangan utama dalam pesta ini. Uchiha Itachi dan Oki.

Saat pesta dansa tengah berlangsung, hal tak terduga terjadi. Sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras terdengar memekakkan telinga.

'BOOOOOMMMM'

Suara gemuruh ledakan mengguncang hotel tempat diadakannya pesta pertunangan itu. Gedung yang penuh dengan lautan manusia itu seketika porak poranda. Seketika ruangan itu di penuhi oleh mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Terdapat beberapa orang yang masih selamat, tapi kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan.

Alunan musik klasik yang tadinya mengiringi pesta dansa seketika menjadi sebuah simfoni pengantar kematian. Seluruh anggota keluarga Oki dan Itachi hanya tinggal nama saja. Entah keajaiban apa sehingga Oki dan Itachi selamat, meski mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

Tulang-tulang kaki Oki mengalami keretakan serius. Akhirnya ia mengalami kelumpuhan. Meski tipis, harapan kesembuhan kaki Oki sebenarnya masih ada. Lalu Itachi, dia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang sangat kritis. Dia koma dan belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, salah satu televisi Nasional menyiarkan tentang tragedi yang terjadi di aula hotel tempat berlangsungnya pertunangan Oki dan Itachi. Terungkaplah dalang di balik kejadian itu. Dan ternyata dalangnya adalah orang tertinggi dari perusahaan Fuck Corp. Saingan terberat dari Tokyo Entertaint. Ia mempunyai dendam tersendiri pada Tokyo Entertaint yang merupakan saingan terberatnya dalam kancah hiburan di Jepang. Masalah pribadi akibat kesalahpahaman antar kedua belah pihak, membuat mereka terus bersaing. Dan Fuck Corp yang tidak terima kalah saing dari Tokyo Entertaint, nekat melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti itu.

Meskipun pengamanan yang super ketat pada acara pertunangan tersebut, tapi ia juga mempunyai orang-orang yang handal dalam masalah penyusupan. Kemudian bom berteknologi tinggi, membuat bom tersebut tidak mudah dilacak. Perencanaan yang cukup matang, membuat semua rencanya berjalan mulus seperti yang ia harapkan.

Kepolisian dua negara, yakni Jepang dan Indonesia, harus mengerahkan orang-orang yang paling ahli dalam bidangnya untuk mengusut tragedy berdarah yang telah melibatkan para pewaris 2 perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh tersebut. Bahkan mereka sampai mendatangkan tim pelacak khusus dari luar negeri, demi terbongkarnya kasus tersebut. Dan dalam waktu satu minggu, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengusut tuntas pelaku dan motif di balik kejadian tersebut.

Flash Back Off

Matahari sudah tenggelam, bahkan hujan telah mulai turun membasahi bumi, tapi Oki masih enggan meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak ada saat kedua orang tuanya menuju peristirahatan terakhir. Karena saat itu kondisinya masih sangat kritis di rumah sakit. Hari ini pun sebenarnya ia memaksakan diri kabur dari rumah sakit.

Rasa dingin yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Ia masih rindu akan orang tuanya. Meski tubuhnya telah menggigil hebat, itu tak sebanding dengan kesedihannya saat ini. Hujan makin lebat mengguyur bumi. Oki sudah terlihat sangat lemah.

Tak lama sebuah mobil terlihat melintasi pemakaman. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah pemuda berhelai perak dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi. Ia adalah Kakashi Hatake. Sahabat Oki dan Itachi saat di Tokyo. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri sosok gadis yang sudah terkulai lemah di tanah pemakaman itu. Baju Oki sudah kotor oleh tanah merah pemakaman itu. Ia menatap sendu gadis rapuh di hadapannya itu.

"_Baka_," lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau ingin kesini Oki-_chan_? Aku bisa menemanimu. Itachi bisa sedih jika melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini," lirih Kakashi.

Oki yang sudah lemah hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecut sebelum kedua matanya menutup.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu.

'Kriiieett'

Suara kenop pintu yang dibuka membuat gadis berhelai sehitam arang menoleh ke arah pintu. Iris hitam matanya menangkap sosok Kakashi yang mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oki-_chan_, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kakashi begitu mendekat ke ranjang Oki.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Oki berusaha tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"_Ne_, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan," lanjutnya dengan raut muka serius.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Ita-_koi_?" sambar Oki.

"Ya," lirih Kakashi.

"Uchiha Madara akan membawa dia kembali ke Jepang," lanjutnya.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menemuinya," lirih Oki.

"Kakashi, bisa kau bawa aku ke tempatnya. Aku ingin menemuinya," pinta Oki.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan meminta hal itu," kata Kakashi.

" Yah, biar bagaimanapun kau memang harus menemuinya sebelum dia pergi. Karena mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya dalam waktu dekat. Kau juga harus segera mendapatkan terapi," ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan minta ijin dulu pada dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu," lanjutnya. Kemudian Kakashi berbalik menuju pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang dokter.

Tak lama Kakashi kembali ke kamar Oki dan menyampaikan bahwa dokter sudah mengijinkannya untuk membawa Oki keluar.

Setelah memapah Oki menaiki kursi rodanya, Kakashi mendorong kursi roda itu menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya terparkir. Setelah sampai di depan mobilnya, ia menggendong Oki ala _bridal style_ untuk membantunya duduk di kursi belakang. Setelah itu ia melipat kursi roda Oki dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil, kemudian Kakashi pun memposisikan diri duduk di belakang kemudi. Mobil pun mulai melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat Oki di rawat menuju rumah sakit tempat Itachi dirawat.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kakashi dan Oki berada. Di rumah sakit tempat Itachi di rawat. Kakashi mendorong kursi roda Oki melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Itachi. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Itachi, ia membuka pintu itu dan kembali mendorong kursi roda Oki mendekat ke arah ranjang Itachi.

Kondisi Itachi sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Selang-selang infus terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Kabel-kabel dari alat pendeteksi jantung menempel pada dada bidangnya. Alat bantu pernafasanpun masih setia menutupi mulutnya. Ia masih belum sadar dari komanya.

Setelah mendorong kursi roda Oki dan dekat dengan ranjang Itachi, Kakashi kembali berbalik dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Biar bagaimanapun juga mereka perlu waktu berdua. Ia mengerti Oki akan menumpahkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia berharap kehadiran Oki dapat membuat keajaiban pada Itachi.

Oki yang sudah berada di samping Itachi mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan kekar Itachi. Ia genggam erat tangan pemuda cinta pertamanya itu. Tangannya yang lain mengusap lembut helaian raven pemuda bermata onyx itu, dan turun mengelus pipinya. Tanpa di komando, air mata mengalir lagi di pipi mulusnya. Matanya menatap nanar kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Ita-_koi_, bangunlah ... hiks ... hiks," Oki mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku Ita-_koi_, hiks. Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku, hiks. Kalau aku kehilanganmu juga, apa artinya aku hidup ... hiks ... hiks," racaunya.

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku yang tertimpa reruntuhan itu. Jika kau tidak melindungiku, kau tak akan bernasib seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini Ita-_koi_, hiks, hiks. Melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini sungguh membuatku diriku merasa bersalah," tangisnya.

Oki makin kuat menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan yang sedang di genggamnya itu.

"Kumohon Ita-_koi_, bukalah matamu, hiks ...," tangisnya masih sesenggukan.

Tanpa Oki sadari jari tangan Itachi yang tak digenggamnya menunjukkan refleks. Meski sesaat, jarinya sempat bergerak. Seakan perasaan hati Oki tersampaikan pada Itachi.

Selama beberapa menit Oki terus memandangi paras tampan yang tercetak sempurna di wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia terus membelai lembut helaian raven kekasihnya. Bahkan, bulir air mata masih setia mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Tangannya setia menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, seolah menguatkannya dan berkata, 'Cepatlah bangun Ita-_koi_.'

Setelah dirasa cukup lama, Kakashi kembali masuk ke kamar Itachi. Matanya menatap nanar pasangan kekasih di hadapannya sekaligus sahabatnya. Batinnya berkata, '_Kami-sama,_ kenapa kau berikan cobaan berat seperti ini pada mereka.'

Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Oki dan Itachi. Setelah langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebelah Oki, ia menepuk pundak Oki pelan dan berkata, "Sudah saatnya kita pulang."

Oki hanya mengangguk lemah dan pandangannya tertunduk. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama di dekat Itachi, tapi waktu tak mengijinkannya. Kakashi memutar kursi roda Oki dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menjauhi ranjang Itachi. Sambil berjalan mendorong kursi roda, Kakashi melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Begitu sampai di parkiran, ia membantu Oki masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian mobilpun melaju ke tempat Oki dirawat.

.

.

.

Oki sudah berada di rumah sakit tempat ia di rawat dan kembali ke kamarnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia sedikit lega bisa melihat wajah kekasih tambatan hatinya itu. Ia berjanji akan menyusul Itachi ke Jepang, begitu ia pulang dari rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TBC_

* * *

Yosh ... Minna

Maaf bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fic saya yang lain, tapi saya justru mengeluarkan fic baru. Fic yang lain masih dalam proses.

Terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca fic gaje ini, dan bila berkenan tinggalkan review.

Arigatou ^-^

With Love,

Saita


	2. Chapter 2 - Simfoni Harapan

**Tittle : Symphoni Cinta**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Itachi.U. Oki (OC)**

**Chara : Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha Madara, Sabaku Sashi (OC)**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, abal, gaje, maksa, ancur, typo anywhere, eyd sekenanya, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

*****Happy Reading*****

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Simfoni Harapan**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Oki masih terjaga memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi bintang. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang sendu langit yang dihiasi ribuan bintang itu. Ia geser tombol kunci di layar smart phonenya. Kemudian ia membuka galeri yang memperlihatkan foto-foto saat ia bersama dengan Itachi. Foto-foto yang terpancar wajah kebahagiaan di keduanya. Foto Itachi dan Oki selama di Jepang dan sebelum hari pertunangannya. Tanpa disadari air mata kembali menetes di pipinya.

Oki kembali menyentuh layar smartphonenya dan beralih ke menu musik. Ia putar rekaman permainan biolanya waktu di Jepang dulu. Simfoni yang mengantarkannya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Itachi. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kembali berkelebat di pikirannya seiring dengan terdengarnya simfoni yang mengalun melalui smartphonenya. Simfoni kesedihan dan kesepian yang dulu dimainkannya kini sedang mengisi hari-harinya.

Kemudian di saat lagu _From this Moment_ berputar, kenangannya kembali berkelebat di saat Itachi melamarnya.

Flash back on

Malam itu hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo. Itachi yang sedang menunggu Oki selesai latihan biola, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kemudi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak sabar ingin cepat bertemu dengan Oki dan memberinya kejutan. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Oki, dan Itachi bermaksud melamarnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis dan juga sebuah cincin yang di bagian dalamnya terukir singkatan namanya dan Oki, yaitu 'ItaOki'.

Saat di lihatnya Oki keluar dari tempat latihan, Itachi bergegas turun dari mobil. Dengan payung ditangannya, ia menghampiri Oki yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ita-_koi_, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Oki begitu Itachi sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak juga," balas Itachi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ayo _Hime_, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," lanjutnya seraya memayungi Oki dan sebelah tangannya merangkul Oki.

"Kemana?" tanya Oki heran.

"Kau akan tau nanti," ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum misterius.

Mereka sudah berada di depan mobil Itachi. Itachi membukakan pintu sebelah kiri mobil untuk Oki, dan kemudian dia beralih ke pintu sebelah kanan. Dia masuk dan duduk di depan kemudi mobilnya. Sebelum mobilnya melaju, ia mengambil seikat bunga mawar yang telah di persiapkannya di jok belakang mobil.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, _Hime_," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar merah pada Oki.

"Ita-_koi_, _arigatou_," ucap Oki lirih.

"Tidak kusangka kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun," ucap Oki terharu.

Itachi tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih _Hime_, sudah menjadi hal wajib bagiku untuk selalu ingat hari-hari bersejarah dalam hidupku. Ulang tahunmu, hari pertemuan kita, tanggal kita menjalin hubungan, semua itu adalah hal yang tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah aku lupakan."

Oki tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Dalam hatinya, Oki merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki Itachi yang sangat baik, lembut dan penuh perhatian terhadapnya.

Akhirnya mobilpun melaju meninggalkan tempat latihan menuju ke sebuah restoran klasik yang sudah disiapkan Itachi. Di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Tokyo, sebuah kejutan tengah menanti Oki.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam, sampailah mereka di Nuzzy's Resto. Restoran bernuansa klasik yang ada di tengah kota Tokyo. Mereka memasuki restoran dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Oki berdecak kagum ketika memasuki restoran. Nuansa restoran yang terasa klasik, elegant dan romantis. Itulah yang dapat Oki simpulkan saat pertama kali melihat keindahan sudut-sudut restoran. Sungguh tempat yang cocok bagi sepasang kekasih untuk menikmati makan malam romantis.

"Ita-_koi_, restoran ini sungguh terkesan romantis," ucapnya dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar. Itachi menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lembut.

Mereka menuju meja yang telah di reservasi oleh Itachi sebelumnya. Itachi menarik kursi untuk Oki, dan mempersilahkan Oki untuk duduk. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kursinya, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Oki.

Pelayan datang mencatat pesanan mereka. Begitu pelayan telah pergi, alunan simfoni dari dentingan piano yang dimainkan seorang _pianis_ restoran mulai terdengar. Tentu saja, ini merupakan bagian dari rencana kejutan yang akan diberikan Itachi pada Oki. Saat simfoni dari dentingan piano yang berjudul _Everlasting Love_ dimainkan, Itachi melamar Oki. Itachi meraih tangan Oki, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dan sebelah tangannya merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

"_Hime_, _anata wa_ _kekkonshite imasuka_?" ucap Itachi sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Mata Oki membulat sempurna. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan dilamar oleh Itachi di hari ulang tahunnya. Iris hitamnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening. Cairan bening kebahagiaan. Oki begitu bahagia hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Jawabanmu _Hime_ ...," lanjut Itachi karena belum mendapat jawaban.

"_Ha'i_," balas Oki disertai senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Merekapun menikmati makan malam romantis diiringi dengan dentingan piano yang masih setia mengalun.

Flash back off

Dalam lantunan simfoni yang masih setia mengalun, ia pejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

'Ita-koi, aku di sini berdoa untukmu. Kuharap kau segera sadar. Tuhan, jika masih pantas aku memohon, kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku,' batinnya.

Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya sendiri. Dengan lirih ia berkata," Kumohon Tuhan, tunjukkanlah keajaibanmu padaku. Untuk satu orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Meski nyawaku sebagai gantinya. Aku rela Tuhan. Aku rela asalkan ia bisa sembuh. Hanya dia yang kumiliki saat ini. Hanya dia sumber kebahagiaanku," bisiknya dalam doa-nya.

Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat menyesakkan itu. Setelah ia melontarkan kata-kata yang tak pantas di pemakaman itu, masih pantaskah ia memohon? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sejak kepergian Itachi ke Jepang, Kakashi selalu memberitahukan perkembangan Itachi pada Oki. Oki pun terus menjalani terapi kelumpuhan sementara kakinya itu. Keretakan yang serius pada tulang-tulang kakinya membuat proses penyembuhan berjalan sangat lama. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Di saat yang sama Oki pun mendapat kabar baik tentang perkembangan Itachi. Itachi mulai menunjukkan respon positif akan kesembuhannya. Gerakan-gerakan kecil ditunjukkan oleh anggota tubuh Itachi, merupakan awal kesembuhannya dari koma.

Oki mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Kakashi. Begitu teleponnya sudah tersambung dengan Kakashi ia langsung menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Kakashi, aku sudah di ijinkan pulang. Kumohon temani aku ke Jepang," pintanya.

Kakashi pun meng-iya-kan permintaan sahabatnya itu dan segera bergegas menjemput sahabatnya di rumah sakit. Tak ingin membuang waktu, mereka langsung menuju bandara dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Jepang, Oki langsung meminta pada Kakashi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit dimana Itachi dirawat. Kakashi menyetujui dan mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit Tokyo tempat Itachi dirawat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menuju ke kamar Itachi. Kakashi mendorong kursi roda Oki melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit, hingga sampai di sebuah pintu. Kakashi membuka pintunya dan mendorong kursi roda Oki untuk mendekat ke arah ranjang. Begitu sampai di samping ranjang Itachi, di saat yang sama keajaiban datang pada mereka. Itachi perlahan membuka onyxnya yang selama beberapa bulan ini terpejam. Seolah perasaan Oki selama ini tersampaikan, Tuhan menunjukkan keajaibannya di saat yang tepat.

Oki merasa sangat bahagia. Tuhan mendengar doa-doanya selama ini. Doa tulus yang ia panjatkan setiap malam. Terlebih Oki adalah orang pertama yang dilihat Itachi saat dia membuka mata.

"Aku senang kau sudah siuman Ita-_koi_," sahut Oki.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri," Itachi menautkan alisnya heran.

"Kurang lebih 3 bulan," ucap Kakashi singkat.

"Selama itukah?" tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Oki.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi _Hime_," ucap Itachi sambil memandangi gadis yang ada di sampingnya kini. Itu adalah panggilan kesayangan Itachi pada Oki.

"Selamat melepas rindu," Kakashi tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Oki.

Air mata bahagia kembali menganak sungai di pipi Oki. Dengan suara yang bergetar karena rasa haru itu Oki mengucapkan rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Syukurlah Ita-koi, kau sudah siuman. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak tau jika kau tidak membuka matamu lagi, mungkin aku akan ma...," ucapan Oki terhenti karena telunjuk Itachi menempel di bibir Oki.

"Jangan bicara hal-hal seperti itu _Hime_," sahut Itachi.

Kemudian ia pun mengusap lembut liquid bening yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya itu dengan menggunakan jarinya. Ia menatap Oki yang berada di kursi roda.

"_Gomen_," ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf untuk apa Ita-_koi_?" tanya Oki heran.

"Karena aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya melindungimu," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"_Daijoubu_ Ita-_koi_, ini hanya sementara. Dokter bilang ini bukan kelumpuhan permanen. Masih ada harapan untukku kembali normal," lanjutnya dengan senyum terbaik yang berusaha ia tunjukkan untuk kekasihnya itu.

'Meski harapan itu tipis,' batinnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi meyakinkan.

"Um," kata Oki disertai anggukan mantap, membuat Itachi yakin.

"_Yokatta_," ucap Itachi lega.

"Ita-_koi_," panggil Oki dengan suara parau.

"Ya _Hime_," jawab Itachi.

"Seandainya kelumpuhanku ini permanen, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"_Baka_," ucap Itachi sambil menyentil pelan dahi Oki.

"Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu _Hime_? Sekalipun kau mengalami kelumpuhan permanen, aku bersedia menjadi kakimu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Apapun kekuranganmu, aku bersedia menjadi pelengkapmya," ucap Itachi mantap.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Oki dan seuntas senyum tersemat di bibirnya.

"_Arigatou_, Ita-_koi_," ucap Oki kemudian.

Tak lama suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sedang melepas rindu itu. Ternyata suster jaga yang datang, diikuti oleh Kakashi di belakangnya. Ia memberitahu bahwa jam besuk sudah habis. Lagipula Itachi yang baru siuman, butuh banyak waktu untuk istirahat.

Oki dan Kakashi pun akhirnya pamit pulang. Sebelum Oki pergi, Itachi mencium punggung tangan gadis kasayangannya itu. Ia mengelus lembut pipinya dan helain sehitam arang milik kekasihnya itu. Rasanya tak ingin sedetikpun jauh dari sisinya.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucap Oki.

"Kakashi antarkan _Hime_-ku dengan selamat," pinta Itachi pada Kakashi yang dari tadi menyaksikan adegan romantis Oki dan Itachi.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya," balas Kakashi.

Kakashi pun mendorong kursi roda Oki menuju pintu keluar dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Menaiki mobilnya dan melaju menuju apartement. Tanpa di sadari, sebuah mobil mengikuti mobil Kakashi dan Oki dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di apartement sederhana yang Kakashi sewa untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Kakashi sudah menyiapkan apartement untuk Oki dan juga untuknya, yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Apartement Oki berada di lantai 5 dan apartementnya sendiri berada di depan kamar apartement Oki. Jadi ia bisa datang sewaktu-waktu jika Oki membutuhkan.

"Oki-_chan_, aku akan pergi mandi. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, hubungi saja aku. Aku bisa cepat datang ke kamarmu, karena kamarku tepat di depan kamarmu," ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

"_Arigatou_ Kakashi. _Gomen_, jika aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu," ucap Oki lirih.

"Tidak masalah. Sebagai sahabat kalian, hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kemudian ia beranjak menuju pintu keluar dan masuk ke kamarnya. Lima menit setelah Kakashi pergi, terdengar pintu di ketuk.

'Tok.. tok... tok'

Dengan segera Oki memutar kursi rodanya menuju pintu. Ternyata tamunya adalah kakek dari kekasihnya. Uchiha Madara. Hubungannya dengan Oki memang tidak terlalu baik. Selama ini dia menentang hubungan Oki dengan Itachi. Itu karena ia ingin cucu-cucunya menikah dengan keturunan Jepang asli. Ia tak suka darah kental Jepang keluarganya bercampur dengan darah bangsa lain. Orang tua yang cukup kolot. Bukankah perbedaan itu indah kakek?

"Kakek...," ucap Oki kaget melihat tamunya itu. Dan ada seorang gadis seusia Oki bersamanya. Gadis cantik berambut coklat sebahu dan mata biru laut yang indah.

"Oki, kuharap kau menjauhi Itachi. Aku akan menikahkannya dengan Sabaku Sashi," ucapnya datar dan langsung _to the point_ seperti biasanya.

"Tapi kakek, kami saling mencintai," ucap Oki sendu.

"Gadis lumpuh sepertimu, tidak pantas dengan seorang Uchiha," hardik Madara.

"Lagipula, kau penyebab kematian anak dan menantuku. Mana bisa aku menerimamu. Kau hanya membawa kesialan pada keluargaku," lanjutnya dengan perkataan tajam yang menusuk. Setelah mengucapkan kata kasar itu, ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Oki dan Sashi yang masih setia berdiri disana.

Dengan senyum sinis, Sashi mendekati Oki dan membisikkan kata-kata yang sama menyakitkannya seperti ucapan Madara barusan.

"Gadis lumpuh sepertimu hanya akan menyusahkan Itachi," bisiknya tepat di telinga Oki.

"Lebih baik kau mundur. Dasar gadis tak tahu diri," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan mundur," ucap Oki mantap dengan sorot mata menantang yang membuat Sashi geram.

Dengan kasar Sashi menjambak helaian sehitam arang Oki dan menariknya kebelakang, membuat Oki mendongak ke arahnya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, kau hanya membawa sial pada keluarga Uchiha. Kau ingat, di negaramu Itachi jadi harus kehilangan keluarganya," ucapnya dengan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mundur, kupastikan kau akan menyesal," lanjutnya dengan nada penuh ancaman. Lalu Sashi pun berbalik dan menyusul Madara keluar. Sebelum itu, ia menendang kursi roda Oki dengan kasar, sehingga membuat Oki terdorong dan jatuh tersungkur. Kemudian ia berlalu dan membanting pintu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh.

Kakashi yang baru selesai mandi, cukup kaget mendengar bunyi dentuman pintu yang ditutup kasar. Ia bergegas memakai bajunya dan langsung berhambur ke kamar Oki. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat Oki yang berada di lantai. Ia pun membantu Oki duduk di ranjangnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Oki-_chan_?" tanya Kakashi langsung.

Oki hanya menggeleng lemah, dan bulir air mata mulai mengalir melalui sudut-sudut matanya.

"Pasti dia kan? Uchiha Madara itu ...," ucap Kakashi geram.

"Aku ingin istirahat," ucap Oki singkat dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kakashi pun memakluminya jika Oki tidak ingin cerita. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Oki. Saat ini, Oki butuh ketenangan. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kakashi saat ini.

Rasa sesak itu kembali menyelimuti hati Oki.

'Tuhan, apa benar aku hanya membawa kesialan pada Ita-_koi_? Haruskah aku merelakannya dengan gadis itu?' batinnya.

Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat menyesakkan itu. Suara isak tangis terdengar mengalun di kamar apartement Oki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Mind to Review?

Arigatou


	3. Chapter 3 - Simfoni Perpisahan

**Tittle : Symphoni Cinta**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto-nya - ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Itachi.U. Oki (OC)**

**Chara : Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha Madara, Sabaku Sashi (OC)**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, abal, gaje, maksa, ancur, typo anywhere, eyd sekenanya, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

*****Happy Reading*****

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Simfoni Perpisahan**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah Itachi siuman akhirnya ia diperbolehkan pulang setelah dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter. Ia yang sudah dijemput supirnya langsung menyuruh supirnya menuju alamat apartement Oki.

Ia khawatir akan keadaan Oki, makanya ia putuskan untuk langsung menemuinya. Itachi telah mendengar dari Kakashi kejadian sewaktu mereka pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan Itachi sudah menebak itulah alasan Oki tak mengunjunginya setelah hari itu.

.

.

.

Oki terlihat sedang melamun di balkon apartement. Mata hitamnya memandang ke atas ke arah langit biru yang membentang luas. Ia sedang berpikir akan keputusan yang akan dia ambil. Ia mencintai Itachi lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia tak ingin Itachi menderita jika tidak menuruti kemauan kakeknya. Oki tau betul bagaimana sikap kakeknya itu. Kalau dulu, hubungannya bisa berjalan mulus, karena ada Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendukung mereka. Tapi keadaan jauh berbeda saat ini.

'Tok... tok... tok...'

Suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan lamunan gadis bersurai sehitam arang itu. Oki langsung bergegas membuka pintu. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih yang bercampur bersamaan ketika mengetahui yang datang adalah kekasihnya, Itachi.

Itachi yang sudah sangat merindukan Oki langsung berhambur memeluk Oki saat pintu terbuka.

"_Hime_ aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya tepat di telinga Oki. Membuat Oki bergidik geli.

"Ita-_koi_, kau sudah boleh pulang?" sahutnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar padaku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan, _Hime_," ucapnya sambil terus mempererat pelukannya.

Ia sangat rindu dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya saat masih di Universitas dulu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Ita-_koi_," ucap Oki sendu. Membuat Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran iris hitam kekasihnya.

"Jika kau merindukanku, kenapa kau terdengar sedih seperti itu dengan kedatanganku, _Hime_?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Oki hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau harus bilang apa pada kekasihnya itu. Itachi yang melihat Oki seperti itu langsung memutar kursi roda Oki, menutup pintu dan kemudian menggendong Oki yang masih terduduk di kursi roda ala _bridal style_, dan membawanya menuju ranjang. Ia dudukkan Oki di pangkuannya.

"Hime, aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Oki.

Oki mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Itachi. Wajah Oki masih terlihat sendu. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang akan keputusan yang akan dia ambil. Ia ragu ingin menyampaikan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya itu. Bukannya ia ingin mengadu pada Itachi, tapi karena ia orang yang blak-blakan makanya ia tak bisa menutupi apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ita-_koi_," panggilnya dan menjauhkan keningnya dari Itachi. Onyx dan mata hitam jernih Oki saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa _Hime_? Apa kau tidak senang dengan kedatanganku?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. _Ano_, apa sebaiknya kau mencari gadis lain yang lebih sempurna dariku," ucap Oki ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu?" selidik Itachi. Ia memang sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ia ingin mendengar langsung dari gadisnya.

"Aku hanya merasa tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Lihatlah aku sekarang. Aku hanya gadis lumpuh yang akan menyusahkanmu," ucap Oki dengan nada sendu menahan kepedihan hatinya. Ia sungguh tak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi mungkin apa yang disampaikan Madara memang benar. Ia tak mau menjadi beban bagi Itachi, lebih dari ini.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu _Hime_, aku akan menjadi kakimu bila kelumpuhanmu tak dapat disembuhkan. Meski harus menggendongmu seiap hari, aku tidak akan merasa keberatan. Kau tidak akan menjadi beban untukku," ucap Itachi mantap.

"Tapi ...," ucapan Oki terpotong karena Itachi segera membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang mendarat di bibirnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau bicara lebih dari ini _Hime_," ucapnya dengan seringaian mautnya.

Kemudian Itachi kembali mengecup bibir Oki dan melumatnya lembut. Tangannya menelisik memegang tengkuk leher Oki dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi Oki. Kemudian Itachi menggigit kecil bagian bawah bibir Oki, seolah meminta ijin untuk melakukan lebih. Oki yang mengerti, kemudian membuka mulutnya dan lidah Itachi pun memasuki mulut Oki. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Oki untuk saling berperang. Mereka saling bertukar _saliva_ dan ketika dirasakan nafasnya mulai terengah, mereka melepas pagutannya. Kemudian Itachi beralih ke leher jenjang kekasihnya, mengecupnya lembut, dan meninggalkan jejak _kiss mark_ disana.

Skip

.

.

.

Itachi yang baru sampai di rumahnya bergegas menemui sang kakek.

"Kakek," panggilnya begitu menemukan sosok sang kakek.

"Cucuku, akhirnya kau sudah boleh pulang," ucap sang kakek dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kakek, kau tau aku tak suka berbasa-basi. Apa yang sebenarnya kakek katakan pada Oki sehingga dia bersikap aneh padaku," ucap Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Jadi kau habis mengunjunginya, heh?" ucap Madara dengan nada yang sama datarnya.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan kenyataannya Itachi," lanjutnya.

"Kenyataan apa yang kau maksud? Semua yang terjadi pada keluarga kita tak ada hubungannya dengan Oki," ucapnya setengah berteriak dan penuh penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Sadarlah Itachi, dia hanya gadis pembawa sial bagi keluarga kita," ucap Madara dengan raut muka yang serius.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengannya," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Semua yang terjadi pada keluarga kita, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Oki Kek," ucapnya tegas pada sang kakek.

Onyx dan onyx saling bertantangan menahan prinsipnya.

"Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Sabaku Sashi, kau tidak bisa menolak Itachi. Minggu depan pernikahanmu akan segera berlangsung," ucap Madara dengan nada final.

"Tch," Itachi mendecih.

"Gadis yang kucintai hanya Oki. Dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya. Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku Kakek," teriak Itachi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa Itachi, aku yang memegang kendali penuh atasmu sekarang," ucap Madara yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Aku bukan robot yang bisa kau perintah semaumu!" teriak Itachi.

"Kau akan menyesal telah bersikap seperti ini padaku," ucap Madara dengan nada tak suka.

Kemudian dia memencet tombol telepon di handphonenya dan menghubungi anak buahnya. Suara yang Itachi dengar di handphone kakeknya membuat mata Itachi membulat sempurna.

'Siapa kalian? Kyaaaaaa ...,' terdengar teriakan Oki dari handphone sang kakek.

"APA ... Apa yang KAU LAKUKAN PADA OKI?" teriaknya.

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke neraka jika kau terus menentangku," ucap Madara dengan senyum sinis yang mengembang.

"Kau ...," geram Itachi. Itachi segera berlari keluar menuju mobilnya dan melesat ke apartement Oki.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Itachi berbunyi, dan ternyata itu dari Kakashi.

"Itachi, Oki di culik! Sepertinya mereka orang suruhan kakekmu," ucap Kakashi panik di seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang mengejar mobil mereka, kau dimana sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Aku sedang menuju apartement, sekarang kau dimana?" jawab Itachi cepat.

"Arah barat dari apartement," sahut Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku menyusul. Kumohon, jangan sampai kehilangan jejak mereka," ucap Itachi panik.

"Pasti, akan aku usahakan," balas Kakashi.

'Piip'

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Itachi langsung memutar arah mobilnya ke arah yang diberitahukan oleh Kakashi. Kemudian dia juga menelepon temannya yang bekerja di kepolisian Tokyo atas kasus penculikan Oki dan memberitahukan kemungkinan tempat mereka membawa Oki. Itachi sudah tak peduli lagi, walau harus menjebloskan kakeknya ke dalam penjara. Baginya, siapapun yang berani menyakiti gadisnya, harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

.

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Oki berhenti di sebuah rumah kosong. Kakashi berhenti beberapa meter dari mobil tersebut. Ia terus mengamati mobil itu, sambil menunggu kedatangan Itachi.

Kakashi melihat beberapa pria keluar dari mobil itu, dan mereka menyeret paksa Oki keluar dari mobil, tanpa mempedulikan Oki yang mengerang kesakitan. Kakashi geram melihatnya, tapi saat ini, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengamati yang mereka lakukan. Ia menelepon Itachi untuk mengetahui posisinya saat ini. Ternyata Itachi sudah dekat, dan tak lama Itachi pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi panik, begitu ia sampai di tempat Kakashi.

"Mereka membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu," balas Kakashi.

"Ayo cepat kita susul mereka ke dalam," ucap Itachi antusias sambil berjalan ke arah rumah kosong itu.

"Jangan gegabah Itachi," ucap Kakashi mencoba menahan.

"Kita belum tau apa yang mereka rencanakan pada Oki. Salah bergerak, nyawa Oki bisa dalam bahaya," lanjut Kakashi bijak.

Mereka pun menunggu hingga beberapa menit, kemudian mulai mengendap-ngendap menghampiri rumah itu. Mereka memutari rumah itu, menuju pintu bagian belakang rumah tersebut. Mencari celah untuk mengintip kedalam, dan setelah situasi dirasa cukup aman, mereka menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu.

Itachi dan Kakashi yang berhasil menyusup masuk, begitu geram melihat cara mereka memperlakukan Oki. Terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah menjambak kasar rambut Oki dan ternyata mereka mengenalinya. Dia adalah Sabaku Sashi, teman semasa SMA mereka, yang juga menyukai Itachi.

Itachi yang sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Sashi terhadap Oki, langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Sashi dengan penuh amarah.

"SASHI ...! Lepaskan Oki ...," teriaknya geram.

'Baka, apa gunanya kita mengendap-endap kalau kau akhirnya menunjukkan dirimu Itachi,' batin Kakashi.

"Heh, kau memang tidak bisa sabaran kalau menyangkut soal Oki-chan," ucap Kakashi pelan di iringi desahan nafasnya.

"Ita-_koi_," ucap Oki lirih.

"_Hime_, bersabarlah. Aku akan menolongmu," ucap Itachi mantap.

"Sashi, tolong lepaskan Oki. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan kau sesali nantinya," pinta Itachi sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sashi dan Oki.

"Cih, jika kau tidak bisa kumiliki, maka gadis ini juga tidak berhak memilikimu," ucap Sashi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Sashi, kau tidak bisa memaksakan cintamu pada Itachi. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, harusnya kau biarkan dia memilih kebahagiaannya," Kakashi ikut angkat bicara.

"Jangan mendekat Itachi, atau gadis ini akan ku bunuh," ancam Sashi seraya mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Oki.

Itachi dan Kakashi mematung. Sejak kapan gadis ini bisa senekat seperti sekarang. Yang mereka tau, Sashi dulu bukanlah orang yang suka dengan kekerasan. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, mereka tidak menyangka Sashi bisa melakukan hal seperti saat ini.

Itachi dan Kakashi saling melirik melalui ekor matanya. Bila mereka salah langkah, bisa-bisa nyawa Oki melayang.

"Sashi, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu," ucap Kakashi berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Apa yang bisa di bicarakan Kakashi. Itachi sudah jelas menolakku. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan ucapan Madara-_sama_," bantah Sashi.

"Kalau aku membunuh gadis ini, setidaknya kau tidak akan di miliki oleh siapa pun Itachi," lanjut Sashi dengan nada lirih.

"Sashi, aku tau kau bukan orang seperti itu. Kumohon, letakkan senjatamu. Masih banyak pria di luar sana yang menginginkanmu. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, karena aku sudah menganggapmu sahabatku. Rasa sayangku pun hanya sebatas rasa sayang dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Kumohon, dengarkanlah kata hatimu. Hatimu juga tak menginginkannya kan? Kau bukan orang yang bisa melakukan kekerasan, Sashi," ucap Itachi panjang lebar, mencoba menasihati sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah kalian!" teriak Sashi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan, aku tidak akan mengubah pendirianku untuk membunuhnya," lanjutnya geram.

Sashi mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan bersiap menembak Oki. Itachi dan Kakashi menegang.

'DOOOOOR'

Tepat sebelum Sashi menembak Oki, seseorang menembak pergelangan tangan Sashi, hingga pistolnya terpental. Itachi langsung berhambur ke arah Oki dan melepaskan ikatan Oki.

Kakashi dengan sigap mengambil pistol yang terlempar dari tangan Sashi untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kalian sudah terkepung," ucap seseorang berambut _blonde_ panjang yang di kuncir, Deidara. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti oleh beberapa anak buahnya yang memegang senjata lengkap.

Sedangkan anak buah Madara yang memang tidak membawa senjata, hanya bisa menyerah dan mengangkat tangan mereka. Sashi hanya bisa merunduk meratapi nasibnya. Anak buah Deidara membawa mereka semua keluar. Deidara menghampiri Itachi, Oki dan Kakashi.

"Kau lama sekali Deidara," ucap Itachi geram.

"Kau membuat nafas kami tercekat," timpal Kakashi.

Deidara hanya terkekeh dan berkata, "Seni adalah ledakan kawan."

Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega karena semuanya selamat, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar, tanpa mengetahui seseorang tengah mengintai mereka. Seseorang dengan senjata laras panjang yang siap memburu incarannya.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan mobil, hal tak terduga terjadi. Sebuah peluru dengan cepat melesat ke arah Oki. Hening tanpa suara, sehingga mereka tidak menyadarinya. Peluru tersebut melesat menembus bagian tubuh Oki dan hampir mengenai titik vitalnya.

"Arghhh," rintih Oki seraya memegangi bagian dadanya yang tertembus peluru.

Itachi dan lainnya yang masih belum menyadari akan peluru yang melesat barusan, sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Oki. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat tangan Oki yang memegang dada telah dipenuh oleh lumuran darah. Mata Itachi membulat sempurna. Oki perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sial! Kenapa KITA TIDAK MENYADARINYA?" teriaknya frustasi.

Itachi bergegas mengangkat Oki ala _bridal style_ dan membaringkannya di kursi belakang mobil. Deidara langsung melesat ke arah perkiraan tembakan itu dilepaskan.

"Kalian pergilah duluan! Aku akan menangkap pelakunya," teriak Deidara seraya berlari ke arah yang telah ia perkirakan.

"Ayo Itachi, cepatlah!" ujar Kakashi yang telah siap di belakang kemudi.

Itachi yang sudah membaringkan Oki langsung beralih ke pintu mobil yang berlawanan saat dia memasukkan Oki. Ia juga duduk di kursi belakang dan meletakkan kepala Oki di pangkuannya. Ia genggam erat telapak tangan gadisnya. Kakashi dengan cepat memacu mobilnya melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"_Hime_, bertahanlah ... kumohon ...," lirihnya sedih. Air mata mulai terlihat di sudut-sudut onyxnya.

"Kakashi, cepatlah!" perintah Itachi. Ia terlihat panik. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan gadisnya.

"Tenanglah Itachi, aku juga sudah berusaha cepat," ucap Kakashi yang tak kalah paniknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini KAKASHI," teriak Itachi frustasi.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Biar bagaimanapun juga tak ada gunanya meladeni Itachi yang sedang panik seperti ini. Ia sama khawatirnya dengan Itachi, tapi ia memilih tetap tenang agar konsentrasinya tak terganggu saat menyetir. Kakashi terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"_Hime_, bertahanlah ...," ucap Itachi dengan suara yang bergetar. Bahkan air matanya sudah deras mengaliri pipi porseleinnya dan jatuh menimpa wajah Oki.

Seakan diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan, perlahan demi perlahan Oki membuka matanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. Untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"I-ta-_koi_," ucap Oki dengan terbata dan suara yang nyaris seperti berbisik.

"_Hime_," balas Itachi, seraya menatap sendu gadisnya yang tengah sekarat.

"_A-a-ari-ga-tou_, Ita-_koi_. A-aku se-nang bi-sa me-me-lihat-mu un-tuk yang te-rak-hir ka-li-nya," ucap Oki terbata-bata dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

"_Hime_, jangan bicara dulu. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit. Kau pasti akan tertolong. Kumohon _Hime_, bertahanlah sedikit lagi," ucap Itachi dengan tangis yang tertahan.

"Ti-ti-dak Ita-_koi_. Ka-lau bu-kan se-seka-rang, a-ku ta-kut ti-dak a-kan pu-pu-nya ke-sem-pa-tan la-gi. Ber-jan-ji-lah kau a-kan hidup ba-ba-ha-gi-a mes-ki tan-pa di-ri-ku." Nafas Oki mulai memburu seakan mencari asupan oksigen.

"Tidak _Hime_, tidak. Aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersamamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku _Hime_." Meledak sudah tangis Itachi.

Kakashi hanya bisa prihatin mendengar percakapan sepasang kekasih itu, tanpa menurunkan tempo laju mobilnya.

"Ku-mo-hon, Ita-_koi_. Ber-jan-jilah pa-da-ku. A-a-agar a-ku bi-sa per-gi dengan te-nang," ucap Oki dengan susah payah.

"I-ta-_koi_ ber-jan-ji-lah," lanjutnya karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati Itachi terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Oki. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Aku berjanji."

"A-aku se-nang men-de-ngarnya I-ta-koi. _Sa-you-na-ra_," ucap Oki pelan dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. Nafasnya sudah sangat lemah, begitupun denyut nadinya, mulai melemah. Dalam batinnya ia berkata, 'Tuhan, aku siap menghadap padamu. Terima kasih karena telah membuat kekasihku sembuh seperti dulu. Aku sudah siap membayarnya dengan nyawaku.'

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Para perawat yang sudah siaga di posisinya langsung bergegas membawa Oki ke ruang UGD. Itachi menunggu tak sabar di luar UGD sambil mondar-mandir. Kakashi yang dudukpun menunggu dengan cemas. Tampak wajah khawatir di keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter berambut perak dikuncir dan memakai kaca mata keluar dari UGD. Itachi langsung bergegas menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dokter? Bagaimana keadaannya?" ucapnya panik.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan organ vitalnya sedikit terluka," ucap sang dokter sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha keras untuk menolongnya?" teriak Itachi frustasi sambil mencengkram kerah baju sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Kabuto.

Kakashi langsung menahan Itachi dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi pada kerah baju sang dokter. Dengan suara bergetar ia berkata, "Itachi ini sudah takdir. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun akan hal ini." Kakashi sama sedihnya dengan Itachi, tapi ini semua memang takdir yang harus mereka terima.

Dengan kaki yang bergetar Itachi memasuki ruang UGD. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Oki. Ia buka kain putih yang menutupi wajah Oki. Ia usap lembut wajah yang telah dingin itu. Ia peluk tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia tumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya .

Upacara pemakaman hanya di hadiri oleh Itachi dan Kakashi serta beberapa teman terdekat Oki sewaktu menimba ilmu di Negeri Bunga Sakura itu. Raut wajah sendu dan menyimpan kesedihan jelas terlihat di wajah mereka. Biar bagaimanapun Itachi berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya karena kehilangan, ia tetap tidak berhasil. Air matanya turun lagi membasahi pipinya. Ia masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Takdir telah sangat kejam mempermainkan hidupnya.

Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki kenyataan bahwa orang yang telah tega menghancurkan hidupnya adalah kakeknya sendiri.

Kemarin Deidara telah menangkap pelakunya dan ternyata dia adalah orang suruhan Uchiha Madara, sang kakek semata wayang. Akhirnya sang kakekpun dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Itachi habiskan waktu dengan melihat langit yang dihiasi ribuan bintang yang berkilau. Dengan alunan musik _Everlasting Love_ yang mengalun lembut, bayangannya kembali berkelebat ke masa dimana ia habiskan waktu bersama dengan Oki. Air mata sudah kembali turun melalui sudut-sudut onyxnya. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "_Aishiteru Hime_."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai di edit juga. Walaupun nanti ga ada yang baca, tapi merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Author jika menyelesaikan tulisannya.

Sampai sekarangpun masih berusaha nyelesein tulisan-tulisan yang lain, meski ide lagi mentok, jadi terpaksa nyelesein yang idenya lagi lancar meski pairingnya mungkin ga di sukai. #curhat

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia membaca fic gaje ini. Jika berkenan meninggalkan review berupa saran, kritik atau apapun, saya akan sangat berterima kasih.

With Love,

Saita


End file.
